Voyeur
by Yotia
Summary: Elliot’s wandering eyes lead him into the steamy bathroom of Olivia Benson.E/O SMUTTY


Voyeurism

Elliot's curious eyes lead him into the steamy bathroom of Olivia Benson. EO

Not mine.

--------------

Elliot POV

I've been up all night. In fact, it's got to be at least 1:00 in the morning already. As I slowly blink my eyes, I drift away unconsciously into sleep. I quickly jerked my head back and tended to the piles of work topping my desk.

"El, go home" Olivia's gentle voice cooed. When I looked up at her she was lookin over at me, smiling wearily. It had been a boring week filled with paperwork for the both of us. She had already collected her things and seemed to be headed home "you can finish up Monday".

I mumbled incoherently and gathered my things to leave for the night as well , nearly tripping over myself clumsily. Searching around my disheveled desk for my keys, I felt her hand on my aching back.

"I'll take you home, El, maybe you shouldn't drive" she told me, placing her hand on my arm for support. She was treating me as if I was in a drunken stupor. I gazed sleepily into her eyes and shrugged my shoulders. Who was I to resist her offer? If I were to drive home in my current state, long story short, I would die.

"On second thought, I'm kind of sleepy and I don't feel like driving all the way to your apartment, you can take my couch" she said pulling her keys out of her purse. I should have resisted, but I don't care where I am, as long as I can sleep.

She paced quickly ahead of me on the walk to her car and I couldn't stop myself from staring at her ass. The thing is like a work of God. I watched admiringly, taking in every inch of her frame. Her butt was perfectly round, firm and looked as though it was soft. I couldn't stop thinking of what it would be like to explore her beautiful body with my hands. I shrugged my thoughts of my partner as general delirium.

"Are you coming, Elliot?" her voice awoke me from my daydreaming state. She looked over at me, grinning, clearly amused at my semi-comatose behavior. I mocked her giddy laugh and made my way to her car.

----------------------

"I'm just going to get some pillows and a blanket for you" Olivia told me, setting her things down on the coffee table.

"How about I take your bed?" I asked grinning at her. She looked over from the closet and laughed at my suggestion.

"Where would I sleep?" she asked jokingly, throwing a plush comforter at me and a huge pillow. Placing her hands on her sexy hips, she waited for my answer.

"Right next to me" I laughed quietly. She rolled her eyes at my attempt at flirting.

"Shut up, Elliot. I'm going to take a shower, need anything else?" Olivia said, placing her hands in her jean pockets.

"No, I'm good" I said, stretching out on her couch. It felt like cashmere to my sleepy, weakened body.

As I heard her shower starting, my mind grew anxious. I wanted to see her, touch her, feel her soft body against mine. I wanted to be inside of her, kiss her and show her what I'm working with. I had been thinking of her too much like this since my divorce. Hell, even before the divorce. I always think of how much I want her to be more than just my friend, my partner or coworker. I wanted her as so much more.

I slowly walked into her bedroom, and saw the clothes she wore today scattered about the carefully decorated room. As I inched closer to her bathroom door, I could feel the hot steam collecting around my face. Although, it might have been nervous sweat, seeing as how she would choke me if she saw me. I cracked the door open a bit and immediately caught a glimpse of her naked body. I jerked my head back and my breathing suddenly grew strained and heavy.

Her curtains were pulled back and I could see every inch of her small frame. She was letting the water beat down on her beautiful face. She looked so fucking sexy. She ran her hands down her smooth tummy, in between her legs, then up to her breasts. Her breasts were so perfectly round and perky. She caressed them gently and applied liquid soap to them. She massaged it into her olive skin and let the water rinse it off.

Her hands moved their way in between her legs and then on top of her pussy. It was smooth and shaven. Applying soap to it generously, she massaged herself gently biting her full, pink lips. I quickly imagined what it would be like for my hands to be doing that to her body.

Once again, she squeezed some of the soap in the palm of her hands, this time rubbing it on her ass. I love the thickness of her ass. It projected from her curved back, looking round and soft. Whenever she touched it, I could feel myself getting extremely hard, the room in my jeans became tight. I'm a self-proclaimed ass man.

When she bent over, I felt as though I could pass out. It was a beautiful sight for any man to see. I saw a glimpse of her pussy from the back, her ass begging me to fuck it. Her shower was coming to a close, and she stepped out slowly, as if to show me more.

She put on a cotton yellow bra and panties, then retreated to her mirror. She held a brush in her hands and began to brush through her red-auburn hair. It reached down her arched back. After brushing her hair out, she began to blow dry it, still yet to put clothes on. She was making me sweat and damn near have an asthma attack. I don't even have asthma. She swept her hair into a messy bun, and searched the floor for her clothes. It was time for me to go.

Unfortunately for me, I have the feet of a dinosaur, the wood on the floor creaked heavily.I stood still in front of the door to prevent any further noise. But I was too late. The door cracked open, and light shone brightly into her dark bedroom.

"Elliot?"

"H-hey, I was j-just-?" I stammered like a fool. I was panicking. I knew she was going to kill me.

"Were you watching me?" she asked, clearly upset.

I sunk. My head lowered and I watched my feet. I felt like a kindergartener with his hands in the cookie jar.

"I'm sorry, Liv, I'm so sorry. Look, I'll leave" my words tripped all over each other. I felt like a pervert. My face stinged with regret and my stomach turned.

She smiled at me, and took my hands in hers. She led me to the bed , pushed me down and straddled me. I was in shock. My mouth completely agape.

"Liv…" she stopped my words with a searing kiss. Not hesitating, I kissed her back, placing my hands on her hips.

"You like what you see, Stabler?" she whispered in my ear, letting her hands escape up my shirt.

"God, yes." I said, my hands making their way to her full breasts. She trailed her fingers down my stomach and rubbed me through my pants.

"I don't play that game, Benson" I growled yanking her hands. She looked confused, as she should be. I flipped positions, so that I was now on top. I brought my lips to her ears.

"I fuck you, got that?" I growled, she still looked confused. "I'm the boss and if you want it, work for it" I told her pinning her arms down, she nodded. I smiled and kissed her swollen pink lips.

"I want to be with you, Olivia, and I want it to work. I want you to be for me" she nodded.

"I want to be with you too, El" she said softly. Clearly she was still startled by my actions. There's a different side of me in the bedroom. It's the side of me that is primitive and wild. The Elliot that takes no prisoners. I wanted to make sure she knows that.

"You want it, work for it baby" I explained simply. She brought her head up to me and kissed me. I kissed her back and ran my hand down her body to her hot core. She arched her back and unzipped my slacks. She slid her hands in my boxers and played with my dick while I placed red hickeys on her neck.

I groaned quietly as she slid her nails along my shaft and tip. I couldn't take her hands teasing me like this for much longer.

"Tell me what you want" I commanded, yanking her hands out of my boxers and pinning them down again. Her deep brown eyes shimmered in the moonlight, making it hard for me to be so mean to her. She was beautiful.

"I want you to f-fuck me, Elliot" she replied with a small hint of fear in her eyes. I smiled down at her kissing her sweetly. I moved from my position on top of her, and pulled her on top of me. She felt my dick poking her and asked me "Are you sure I'm ready for it" she said referring to my size.

I moved her off of me carefully and unzipped my pants, allowing myself to be fully exposed in front of her.

Her eyes grew large and she wrapped her hands around it, stroking it gently. I'm not one to brag about size but I would say that I'm thick. Some women would call it a blessing, weak girls call it a curse.

"Elliot, you're too big" she told me, stroking it rougher each time.

"No such thing" I told her. "Just suck it, baby"

She kissed the tip softly then wrapped her lips around it. She let her head move slowly up and down the shaft. She let her pace speed up and it became too much for her. She gagged a little and I sat up on my elbows.

"Baby…" I started.

"I got it, Elliot. I'm fine" she reassured me.

She wrapped her lips around my tip and bobbed her head up and down the length. She sped up her pace quicker and quicker until I felt myself began to cum. I groaned loudly, and grabbed her hair. My cum spilled into her mouth and she swallowed it.

I climbed on top of her and kissed her breasts gently. I pulled her yellow bra off and threw it somewhere on the floor. I kissed each of them and took her left breast into my mouth. I sucked it gently and blew on her nipple then watching it harden. I flicked it with my thumb and did the same to her right breast.

I kissed my way down her belly and lingered in the spot just below her belly button. She moaned and arched her back. I rubbed the wet spot on her cotton panties and pulled them to the side. Her pussy looked as delicate and soft as a pink rose. I kissed it softly and she moaned softly.

My tongue traveled it's silky distance until I reached her clit. I flicked it with my thumb then sucked it gently. She whimpered and ran her fingers through her hair. I kissed my way down to her entrance and tongued it slowly. As I sped up my pace she cried out in ecstasy and I knew she would cum soon. I replaced my tongue with two fingers and moved my tongue to vigorously lap at her clit. The two forces proved too much for her and she came in my mouth. She was breathing heavily as I revealed myself before her.

I slowly guided the tip of my penis into her hot, aching entrance and she bit down hard on her lip. She stroked herself vigorously trying to adjust to my thickness. I started off slowly, with short strokes and she cried out in reply. As my strokes got deeper she placed her hands on my stomach to prevent me from slamming into her. I slapped her hands away and pinned them above her head.

"Big mistake, Liv" I told her sternly now pounding into her incessantly. She screamed out in a strange mix of pleasure and pain. I could feel myself coming close to the edge but I forced myself away. I released her arms and pushed her legs over her head. Her mouth was agape. With each stroke I found myself getting deeper and harder. She was screaming obscenities at me and pulling my face closer to hers. I kept up with my vigorous pace.

"Please…" she whispered between gasps and screams "please baby" she cried out. I grunted in response forcing myself to go harder and deeper into her hot, wet core.

I knew she was about to come, I pumped into her one last time as slowly and as deep as I could go and she had an orgasm before my eyes. Her body shook wildly and she moaned in pure ecstasy. I released into her, sighing in exhaustion as I crashed down on top of her.

"You're so fucking mean, Elliot" she told me, breathing heavily as I buried my face in her neck. I smiled mischievously and kissed her passionately.

"I'm not mean baby, I fuck mean" I explained to her.

"So…what's going to happen tomorrow?" she asked softly "or was this ju-" I cut her off.

"Let's go out to dinner, I could show you my gentleman side" I laughed softly.

---

My first story. Please review. PLEASE!?


End file.
